A Change Of Person
by BellatrixKelly98
Summary: Is Hermione really who we think she is or is there something more? Rating may change later on in the story. Excuse the terrible summary story's much better.
1. Chapter 1

Test Results

_24__th__ June 1995 – last lesson_

_Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Bottle your potions up now" said Potions Master Severus Snape to his class of Gryffindor and Slytherin Fifth Years. The class scrambled to obey, bottling up their paternity potions.

"Now, to check you have done it right, take a vial of it, put seven drops of your blood in, no more, no less and stir thirteen times clockwise." The class all quickly did what the potions master said.

"Now, tip it out onto a clean roll of parchment." As the class did this, lines and words appeared on their roll of parchment. Snape started walking round the classroom, getting to Harry Potter's, the Boy-Who-Lived, table last. Snape's lip curled at the sight of Ron Weasley's potion.

"Weasley."

"Yes sir" he replied.

"What part of add THREE doxy eggs did you not understand?"

"…" came the reply.

"Detention tonight, you will stay until you have correctly made the Paternity potion."

"Yes sir."

Snape now checked Harry's potion. Not saying anything, he glanced at the test. '_Potter is related to Black and Peverall. Must tell the Dark Lord that.' _Then, he looked at Hermione Granger, Harry's know-it-all friend. _'Perfect as usual.'_ Snape then looked at her results. What he saw shocked him beyond anything else.

"Get out, all of you, apart from Granger" Snape ordered.

Ron immediately packed and ran off to dinner, while Harry lingered behind. Squeezing Hermione's hand, he whispered in her ear. "I'm right behind you."

"Potter, I thought I told you to get out" Snape drawled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Harry replied.

"Fine, Miss Granger, do you know how you made the wrong potion as this potion is clearly wrong?"

"No sir" Hermione said puzzled. To her it said that she was the daughter of David and Jean Granger, muggle dentists.

"Well, you will try the test again with my vial" Snape drawled.

"Yes sir." Hermione cut her finger, dropped seven drops of blood into the vial, stirred it and poured it onto another roll of parchment. This time, the result came up differently, showing on the parchment was:

_Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle_

_Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Bellatrix Elizabeth Lestrange-Riddle_

_Close relatives: Narcissa Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Edward Tonks_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Sirius Black_

_Harry Potter_

"What…" said Hermione before fainting.

"Damm… she really is his daughter" muttered Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort Finds His Daughter

_25__th__ June 1995_

_Slytherin Castle, Unplottable Location_

"Severus, why have you come here tonight" hissed Lord Voldemort.

"I have found your daughter, my lord" said Severus.

"My daughter, are you sure Severus?"

"Yes my lord, the paternity potion confirmed it."

"Well, who is it?"

"Hermione Granger, my lord."

"Hermione Granger, that mudblood is my daughter"

"Yes my lord."

"Go Severus and bring my daughter to me tomorrow. You are dismissed."

_26__th__ June 1995_

_Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"Miss Granger, stay behind at the end. The rest of you are dismissed" said Severus Snape, waving his hand at the fifth years.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, your father wants to see you, tonight"

"**He is not my father**" she hissed.

"What did you say Miss Granger."

"Could you not understand me, Professor?"

"No, you were speaking in Parseltongue."

"What!" Hermione screeched.

"**Can you understand this?**" said Harry, who had hidden to listen to what Snape wanted Hermione for.

"Yes. Why?"

"That was Parseltongue, Miss Granger" replied Snape, "Now, will you meet your father with me?"

"Yes, but on one condition" Hermione said.

"Which is?" asked Snape, cocking an eyebrow.

"Harry comes with me" Hermione replied.

"Is that wise, your father does want to kill Mr Potter."

"I am taking Harry or I don't go."

"Fine, meet me in the Entrance Hall in 1 hour."

_1 hour later_

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, hold onto my arm" said Snape as a way of greeting.

Harry and Hermione held onto Snape's arm and felt themselves squeezed through a tube.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in the grounds?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I just told Dumbledore that Tom wanted to see me urgently so he let the wards down" Snape explained, "Come."

Snape led them through passageways until they reached a door with a snake on.

"You have to speak Parselmouth to open the door" Snape explained.

"Easy, **Open**" Hermione said/hissed. The door swung open.

"Ah, Severus" said Lord Voldemort.

"My lord, I have brought your daughter and Harry Potter. He is your cousin by the Peverell's" Snape said.

"Bring them in."

Snape made a gesture with his hands and Harry and Hermione walked into the room. Upon reaching the throne where Voldemort sat, the kneeled.

"**You do not have to kneel to me daughter**" Voldemort hissed.

"**Father?**" Hermione asked.

"**Yes Libby, I am your father**."

"**Libby?**"

"**Your real name is Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle, but you have an Aunt Andromeda so you were always called Libby**" Voldemort explained in Parseltongue.

"Can I call you Libby then?" Harry asked.

"**He speaks?**" Voldemort asked in surprise.

"**Yes I do…Tom**" Harry replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let you know, Hermione (Libby) was an affair, hence the Lestrange-Riddle surname. Bellatrix (Bella) is still married to Rodulphus and doesn't know that her daughter has been found. She is in the process of a divorce.**

Some New Allies

_27__th__ June 1995_

_Slytherin Castle, Unplottable Location_

"You asked to see me Tom?" Bella asked as she walked into Lord Voldemort's chamber. Only Bella and Libby **(A/N: Hermione is going to be called Libby from now on by those who know who she is)** were allowed to call Voldemort, Tom.

"Yes Bella" Voldemort replied. "How is your divorce going?"

"Fine, in fact, it is going through today so I will be Bellatrix Black by tomorrow."

"That's good. Once it is done, can you bring the Lestrange brother's to me?"

"You going to torture them?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, for letting Libby be taken by Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Any word on Libby?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Snape has a lead" Voldemort said simply.

"Good, I can't wait to hold Libby in my arms again."

"Bella, she is in the same year as Harry Potter, she is 15, almost 16. Libby will be too grown up for you to hug her" Voldemort warned.

"I guess so Tom" Bella said sadly, "But I just want her back."

"I know Bella, I do too."

_27__th__ June 1995_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"I still can't believe that I am Lord Voldemort's daughter" Libby said quietly to Harry as they walked to transfiguration.

"I know Lib, and Bellatrix Lestrange's too" replied Harry, also quietly so no one would hear.

"It's just too weird for me to comprehend. And the fact that Father did not kill you on sight."

"And the fact that I am related to him and you via these Peverall's" laughed Harry.

"Albeit distantly, yes" answered Libby, "it really is weird, but I suppose we are magical, weird is part of the job."

"Settle down class" said Professor McGonagall over everyone's conversations, "as your OWL's start tomorrow, this lesson is going to be revision for all you lessons. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask."

Harry and Libby, who were sitting at the back, opened their books and started revising, while continuing their previous conversation, unfortunately for them, Professor McGonagall had extra good hearing, after all, her animagus was a cat. What Harry and Libby did not realise, was that Professor McGonagall, who was making her rounds, helping anyone that needed it, had stopped behind Harry and Libby's table.

"Potter, Granger, stay behind at the end" she said curtly.

Harry and Libby gulped, "Yes Professor" they said in unison.

As the rest of the class filed out at the end of the lesson, Harry and Libby reluctantly made their way to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Would one of you two explain what is going on?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, it might be best if you got Professor Snape" Libby said quietly. McGonagall sent a patronus to Snape, who stalked into the room two minutes later.

"Severus, these two hear were talking about Miss Granger being You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. Is this true Severus?"

"Yes Minerva," replied Snape, "Miss Granger is really Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle."

"How?" spluttered McGonagall, "They also were talking about the fact that they had met _him_ and _he_ hadn't killed Mr Potter."

"Yes, they have met him. Lord Voldemort asked to meet Miss Lestrange-Riddle, but she wouldn't go without Mr Potter" Snape explained.

"The thing is Professor" Libby said, "Now you know my secret, we're going to have to take you to Father."

"And explain why you have found out." Harry finished, "Do you reckon your father will _Crucio_ us for letting Professor McGonagall find out?" he said, looking pale.

"Oh, I would think that he would torture you, but not me" Libby replied, smiling sweetly at Harry.

"Thanks Lib, I feel so much better."

"Minerva" came a voice from outside the door, "What's going on in there? I heard voices that sound like Mr Potter and Miss Granger who said that Miss Granger is You-Know-Who's daughter."

"Poo" Harry and Libby said simultaneously.

"Poppy, come in" said Snape.

"Severus, what's going on?" Poppy asked.

"As I said to Minerva, Miss Granger is in fact Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle, Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter, and you are now going to have to come with us" Snape explained.

"Yep, I am so dead" Harry muttered.

"So am I" said Libby.

_27__th__ June 1995_

_Tonks Home, London_

"Dora" Andromeda Tonks yelled up the stairs to her only daughter. "I've got news about your cousin Libby."

"News about Libby?" Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks shouted down to her mother, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dora, now get down here, oh, and Remus is here for you."

Dora ran down the stairs, briefly hugged her boyfriend of 2 months, Remus Lupin, and continued running to the sitting room, only stopping to run into the door.

"Ouch" she said, "I forgot there was a door there!"

"Really Dora?" asked Andromeda, shaking her head in dismay, "It has always been there."

"What's the news?" Dora asked, excitedly.

"She's been found" Andromeda said simply.

"Found, where?" asked Dora, jumping with joy (and falling over the coffee table).

"At Hogwarts."

"Who is it?" Dora inquired.

"Hermione Granger" Andromeda replied.

"Hermione is my cousin Libby?" Dora said in shock, "Yes!"

"Who's Libby and why is Hermione her?" Remus asked. Dora and Andromeda had forgotten that he was there. They looked at each other before Andromeda explained.

"Libby is Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort and my niece. She was stolen from Lestrange Manor when she was 6months old by Aberforth Dumbledore, on orders from Albus. Libby was hidden in the Muggle World, and the plan, at least we think it is, is to get her to help kill her own father" Andromeda explained.

"How do you know about this?" Remus asked.

"Because I am a Death Eater and Dora will become one soon. I never left the family, we just made it look like I did so I could get information from the Order of the Phoenix. Ted is also a pureblood, Theodore Yaxley. I am in fact Andromeda Yaxley" Andromeda explained.

"And I'm Nymphadora Yaxley" said Dora.

"You're a Death Eater, OK. So you don't mind werewolves like the Order does?"

"No, werewolves are fine, you are only a beast once a month" Dora said.

Andromeda gripped her arm, apparated away and returned one minute later.

"Minerva overheard Libby and Harry Potter talking to each other so they and Severus have taken her to headquarters. Poppy also overheard them so she is also there. The Dark Lord wants you to come so you can be marked and also Remus to come." Andromeda explained.

"I'll get my cloak" Dora said before running off up the stairs.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you, standard procedure for non-Death Eaters. I will also have to tie your hands together, again standard procedure for people who have not sworn their alliance and may still be a threat" Andromeda said apologetically.

"Don't worry Andi, I don't mind."

Dora ran down that stairs with two cloaks and a mask. Andi put her cloak and mask on and Dora just fastened her cloak. Andi side-long apparated the two of them to Voldemort's chamber.

_27__th__ June 1995_

_Slytherin Castle, Unplottable Location_

"Father?" Libby asked as Snape apparated them into the Chamber.

"Libby? What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked.

"Erm…well, Professor McGonagall overheard me and Harry talking in lesson and then Madam Pomfrey interrupted our explanation, so…we brought them here" Libby said quietly.

"I see. Peter, get Andi" said Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord" said Pettigrew as he scampered out of the room.

One 'pop' later, Andi apparated into the room. Voldemort then explained what had happened and Andi apparated back out. A few minutes later she was back, and after a whispered discussion between Andi and Voldemort, Andi disappeared again. The next time Andi appeared, she had Dora and Remus with her and she was wearing her Death Eater robes.

"Andi, put Lupin over there with the others. Nymphadora…" Voldemort ordered.

"Excuse me my Lord, but I do not go by the name Nymphadora, but by Dora" Dora said while kneeling.

"Dora, put your left arm out" Voldemort continued.

Dora put her left arm out and Voldemort pressed his wand against it. He muttered a few words and the Dark Mark appeared on Dora's arm.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters, Dora. Stand by your mother. Libby, Potter, come here."

"Yes my Lord" Harry said.

"Yes Father?" said Libby.

"Potter, hold out your left arm."

Harry complied and soon, Harry was also carrying the Dark Mark.

"Now, to glamour it so no one notices, say the words _Mark operiendum_" Voldemort said.

"I've never heard of that spell" Libby said.

"That is because I made it" Voldemort replied, looking smug. "Libby, I am not going to give you my mark, but you will have your own and take the glamour off of you, but it will come back on when you leave this room."

Libby held out her arm and soon she had a beautiful black rose surrounded by thorns. Libby's also changed, her hair smoothed down and turned black with soft waves. He eyes became violet and she grew about 2 inches, Harry looked at her in shock. Voldemort then gave Dora, Libby and Harry Death Eater masks, Libby's being violet to show her as Voldemort's daughter with silver roses over it. Dora's was grey like her mother's as they were basically Voldemort's family and had purple swirls. Harry's was black with a grey/silver lightning bolt on the left side.

"Now for our other guests" said Voldemort, turning to look at McGonagall, Poppy and Remus who were kneeling on the floor. "Anyone have anything to say?"

"Yes…my Lord, I swear allegiance to you" said Remus quietly.

"Really, why would Dumbledore's little wolf say that?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I am sick and tired of being classed as an animal. Also because my girlfriend is now one of your Death Eaters."

"Untie him" Voldemort said, nodding to Andi. Remus got up, hugged Dora and Harry then stood at the back of the Chamber. Voldemort turned his attention to Minerva and Poppy. "And what about you two?"

"With Mr Potter, Andi, Dora, Remus and Miss Gr… I mean Miss Lestrange-Riddle, I would say that your side will be the winning side, and I have no wish to die" McGonagall said.

"I agree with Minerva" Poppy added.

Voldemort nodded to Andi and Severus who untied the two, who promptly swore allegiance to Voldemort and joined Remus at the back. Just as Voldemort was about to say something else, Bella burst in.

"Tom…" she said before fainting at the sight of Libby, her little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Bomb Called Bella

_27__th__ June 1995_

_Slytherin Castle, Unplottable Location_

"Tom…" she said before fainting at the sight of Libby, her little girl.

"Ah" said Voldemort, looking at the body of Bella who was now unconscious on the floor. Nobody moved, not even Andi or Libby, they were all too scared of Bella. As they were staring at Bella, the door opened to reveal three figures. When Harry saw one of them, his eyes rolled in his head and he fainted clean away, joining Bella on the floor. This opened the flood gates as everyone started laughing.

"What is going on in here?" asked Narcissa 'Cissa' Malfoy, with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the scene. "Why is Bella on the floor and….LIBBY!"

"Er, hi Aunty Cissa" Libby said sweetly.

Then, the other two figures came into full focus, it was Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy. When Sirius saw that he had been caught, he pretended to fight Draco and Cissa before stopping suddenly and whistling. The Malfoy's also stopped when they looked to see what had frightened Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange was awake and giving them _The Glare_.

"Hi Aunty Bella" Draco said sweetly while Cissa and Sirius just smiled innocently and looked away.

"What is going on?" asked Bella with a dangerous look on her face. She turned to look at Voldemort. "Just when were you going to tell me that you had found Libby?" she asked, rounding on Voldemort, giving him _The Glare_.

"Errr…." said Voldemort.

Bella then started yelling at Voldemort, who took cover behind his throne. Everyone else in the Chamber thought that this was hilarious, the great Dark Lord Voldemort, who is scared of no one (save maybe Dumbledore) was cowering from Bella. Sometime during this tirade, Harry had woken up and was now laughing his head off (with the rest of the room) with Libby. Suddenly, everyone stopped and whistled innocently or blushed bright red.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LAUGHING ABOUT" screamed Bella, rounding on the occupants of the Chamber, "Libby, darling, come here and give me a hug" she said serenely.

Libby got up, while trying not to laugh, and dragged Harry over her. Bella then gave her a bone crushing hug and kissed her on the forehead. After this was over, Libby then remembered about Sirius and looked questionably between Sirius and Voldemort.

"**Father?**" she hissed, raising her eyebrow.

"Errr…well, your cousin Sirius is in fact a Death Eater, he never turned against the Blacks…." started Voldemort.

"But was only sorted into Gryffindor as he was 'unique'" continued Bella.

"He also knew that Peter was a Death Eater, but didn't want Lily and James to die, he had almost converted them, but…" said Voldemort.

"The Dark Lord got to them too early, he was only there to ask them to join him, but, James started fighting him, and…the rest is history" finished Sirius.

"That makes a bit of sense" Libby said slowly, "doesn't it Harry?"

"Yes…yes it does" said Harry quickly, avoiding Libby's stare (the one that was like her mothers and was dead scary).

"Oh my, look at the time, you lot better get back to Hogwarts" said Voldemort in surprise.

Libby hugged her mother and father, kissed Cissa, Andi, Dora and Draco and nodded to Remus and Sirius before being side-long apparated to Hogwarts by Snape with Harry, Minerva and Poppy.

Harry meanwhile, had hugged Sirius, Remus and Dora and nodded to the others.

"Well…" said Voldemort after they had left, "That was an eventful day."

Bella glared at him then stood up and said "Dinner anyone?"

Cissa shook her head and said in exasperation, "No, you've got the dress fitting, hopefully, you will have another one soon if someone says the four words." At the last bit, she shot a meaningful glare at Voldemort and dragged Bella out of the room. Bella looked pleadingly at Voldemort but it was with no avail, she was stuck at a dress fitting with her sister, at least she had hugged her little girl again.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Red-Haired Menaces

_1__st__ September 1995_

_Hogwarts Express, outside London_

Libby Riddle and Harry Potter were sitting together in a carriage of the Hogwarts Express with their cousin Draco Malfoy. During term time, they had continued to sneak off to visit Voldemort (or Tom as he liked his family to call him) and Bella. In the summer holidays, Harry had stayed with Libby and Draco at Slytherin Castle where he was relentlessly trained in the Dark Arts with Libby and Draco. Harry had not heard from any of the Weasley's all holiday and he considered that to be very good as he had been shown exactly how annoying and blood-traitor-ish they had been. All these good thoughts evaporated the second two certain annoying red-heads entered their compartment.

"Harry" cried Ron, glaring at Draco as he tried to pull Libby out of her seat next to Draco and into her arms, trying being the key word as he didn't get that far before he suddenly lost feeling in his arm. "Ouch…mate, what did you do that for?" he whined as he saw that Harry had his wand out and was pointing it at him.

"Never. Try. To. Steal. My. Girlfriend. Away. From. Me. Again." Harry snarled at Ron, his wand still pointing at him.

"Girlfriend" Ginny spluttered, "when did that happen, what about you and me?"

"There was no you and me Ginevra" replied Harry coldly, "And Lib…Hermione became my girlfriend just before you butted in, now kindly leave and take your brother" Harry sneered the word "with you."

The Weasley's got the message and quickly left. Libby then turned on Harry and turned her glare up to full pelt.

"What do you mean _girlfriend_? When, may I ask, did this happen?"

"I was going to ask you last night but I didn't even see you last night" Harry stuttered, "but, Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Harry, yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend" Libby replied.

Unknown to the three occupants of the carriage, Ron and Ginny had not left, but were sitting in the next carriage using an extendable ear to listen to everything that Libby, Harry and Draco were saying. After hearing Harry say Libby's full name they gave each other a look and promised to tell Dumbledore about the newest revelation, that Hermione Jean Granger was in fact Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle, not realising that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore not only knew exactly who Hermione was, but was in fact the one who ordered Libby to be taken and given into the care of Edward and Jean Granger, two squibs who were loyal to him.

ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP… ACoP…

The next day the Daily Prophet headlines announced to the world what the Weasley's had found out on the Hogwarts Express the day before. Harry and Libby were also sent a howler from Molly Weasley, yelling about how the Burrow would have to be fumigated and that they were going to sue Harry and Libby because they had only befriended Molly's poor dear children so they could be close to Dumbledore. Molly didn't even consider the fact that Hermione might not have actually known that she was the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Black's daughter.

The news had broken and Harry and Hermione were left to be mauled in the Lion's Den.


	6. Chapter 6

_2__nd__ September 1995_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

When Harry and Libby walked into the Great Hall on the second day of term, everything went silent and everybody stared at the two of them, almost all had _The Daily Prophet_ newspaper in their hands. Harry leant over a first year Gryffindor and yanked the paper out of his hand. The front page screamed (literally in this case) the headline:

**YOU-KNOW-WHO'S DAUGTHER REVEALED AS HERMIONE GRANGER**

**HARRY POTTER SUPPORTING YOU-KNOW-WHO'S DAUGHTER WITH DRACO MALFOY**

_It was made known by Bellatrix Lestrange at her trial that she had had a daughter with You-Know-Who, but that same daughter disappeared later that night from Malfoy Manor where she had been staying with her Death Eater aunt and uncle; Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The only person who commented on the disappearance was Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, who said in his statement on 9__th__ November 1981 "The threat of a rallying point for Lord Volde_'s followers; his daughter Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange-Riddle has been eliminated. There is evidence that leads me to believe that she helped her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) and father Lord Volde_ to kill the brothers Fabien and Gideon Prewitt on the night of 14__th__ May 1981."_

_It has now been revealed that Andromeda Lestrange-Riddle was not killed by Albus Dumbledore but instead escaped and posed as the muggleborn Hermione Granger. She then bullied the Sorting Hat into sorting her into Gryffindor and made friends with our saviour, Harry Potter, presumably to let her father eradicate his enemy when he returned. However, it has been revealed by Harry Potter and Lestrange-Riddle's former best friends Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, both of Gryffindor House; that Harry Potter is willing supporting You-Know-Who with Lestrange-Riddle's cousin, Draco Malfoy._

_We at the _Prophet_ believe that Potter, Malfoy and Lestrange-Riddle should be thrown into Azkaban for being suspected Death Eaters to keep the peace that our world has enjoyed for 14years._

_For more about Bellatrix Lestrange see page 3_

_For more about You-Know-Who see page 4_

_For more about Harry Potter see page 5_

_For more about Albus Dumbledore see pages 6-7_

Harry threw down the paper in disgust and followed Libby to the Slytherin table where room was immediately made by Draco for the two to sit down. Just as Harry and Libby had started to eat, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and dozens of Aurors led by Minister Fudge and Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

"What is your business here Minister?" asked Dumbledore.

"To take into custody in Azkaban on the charges of being a member of the terrorist organisation called the Death Eaters and counts of murder the following students" started Fudge as complete silence reigned over the hall, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry James Potter and Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Lestrange Riddle. Hand your wands over to the Aurors and come quietly otherwise they will use force."

Harry, Libby and Draco exchanged looks.

"You see" started Harry, "we have no intention of being taken to Azkaban."

"And you may be slightly…out done in both power and intelligence by all my father's supporters in this room" continued Libby.

"Which there are a lot of _Minister_" Draco finished, sneering the last word.

"Are you threatening me?" spluttered Fudge. Libby looked at the boys flanking her.

"I do believe that I am Fudge" she stated.

"Aurors, take them with all force necessary" Amelia Bones ordered.

The Aurors drew their wands and so did Harry, Libby, Draco and all the supporters of Lord Voldemort (ie most of the Slytherin table). The Gryffindor fifth, sixth and seventh years all drew their wands to help the Aurors. The Aurors, even with the Gryffindor backing, decided that up against about 80 students who all knew the Dark Arts they would be slaughtered so surrendered quickly. Libby then pulled back her left sleeve to show her Mark, which was mirrored by most sixth and seventh year Slytherin, Draco and (to everyone's shock as they didn't want to think that Harry had the Mark) Harry.

Then at the Staff Table, Severus stood up, walked to where the Slytherin's were standing and exposed his Mark. Minerva and Poppy looked at each other before standing in unison, walking over to the Slytherin's and pulled back their sleeves. The whole school was shocked at the Dark Mark that was writhing around on their left forearm. Dumbledore slumped down in his chair while Filius Flitwick stood on his chair, waved his arms around and said that the Goblins had decided to join the war on Voldemort's side and as he was ¼ goblin, they had chosen him to be their representative to the Death Eaters as he would survive being Marked.

Minerva then stepped forward from where she was standing next to Severus and looked at Libby who nodded in assent. She then stepped in front of all the Death Eaters and pointed her wand at Dumbledore, ignoring the Minister and all the Aurors.

Minerva then uttered the words "Avada Kedavra" and the jet of green light sped from her wand and hit Dumbledore in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The Night of Many Proposals

_2__nd__ September 1995_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location somewhere in Ireland_

Minerva then uttered the words "Avada Kedavra" and the jet of green light sped from her wand and hit Dumbledore in his chest.

The whole school stared at Minerva in shock as all the Death Eaters grabbed hold of their portkey's and portkeyed out leaving Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dead on the staff table. When they got to Slytherin Manor they found a party already going as Libby had contacted her father about Minerva killing Dumbledore.

At midnight, after over 12 hours of partying Voldemort called for quiet as he stood and delivered the speech he had created during the party.

"My loyal followers, today has been a great day for our cause, one which will go down in history as the start of our reign for today Albus Dumbledore was killed by one of our very own, Minerva McGonagall. As this party runs down to the close I wish to say something to Bellatrix Black" the whole room went quiet as Voldemort got down on his knee in front of Bella and said "Bellatrix Bernadette Black, I have loved you for 17 long years and wish to make it official. Will you do me the honour of becoming Bellatrix Riddle?"

Bella looked at the ring that Voldemort was holding in shock. The ring had three diamonds set in white gold on it with the words 'Life in Death' engraved inside. Finally after opening and closing her mouth a few times she managed to get one word out.

"YES" she screamed as Voldemort stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. Libby looked ecstatic that her parents were finally getting married. Andi and Cissa looked at each other then summoned some parchment and started making lists of what they needed to do in time for the wedding.

After many congratulations from his followers Harry managed to get a quiet word with Voldemort. Five minutes later a much whiter Harry walked unsteadily away from Voldemort, intent on finding Libby. After 10 minutes of wandering Harry found Libby out in the rose garden of Slytherin Manor.

"Hi Harry" said Libby not looking up from where she was sitting staring at a blood red rose.

"How are you?" asked Harry as he sat down next to Libby.

"Ok, I think… it's just that seeing mum and dad so happy I'm thinking about my future and what it will be like."

"I hope that there will be a place in it for me" said Harry.

"Is that…Are you…"

"Yes. Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Riddle, you have been my best friend for four years and my girlfriend for just one day but someday in the near future will you be my wife, Andromeda Liberty Bernadette Potter?" asked Harry as he kneeled in the gravel in front of the bench.

"Oh Harry, of course" cried Libby, "Have you asked dad this?"

"Yes, just now and he said yes."

"And mum…"

"Errr…no."

"Ok, I'll ask her if she can let you live as I do so want to be Lady Potter."

"She…she wouldn't kill me…would she?" asked Harry, suddenly very scared.

"Who knows with mum, if she's in a bad mood she might but as dad's just proposed to her I would say that she will be in a very good mood."

"That's good" said Harry, as he leaned in for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_2__nd__ May 1996_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

In the eight months since Albus Dumbledore was killed in the Great Hall by his deputy and Death Eater, Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had changed. No longer was there happiness and laughing, instead all you saw were serious faces and whispered conversations. The once loved school had turned into a military camp where the 'Light' were busy preparing for the eventual siege that would happen. The students were being trained in defence, even if they were first years. Students who excelled in subjects that were useful in a war were part of different squads that would help defend the castle. Herbology students were taught how to handle plants like Mandrakes, Devils Snare, Poisonous Dart Tree and others that could be used to kill or injure attacking Death Eaters. Transfiguration students were practicing transfiguring stones that they always carried in their pockets into walls that would take the impact of spells that were either unblockable or deadly (or both like the Killing Curse). Potions students were making lots of airborne poisons that would only affect people who had not taken the antidote which could be chucked at the Death Eaters who would be affected and healing potions for use if any of them were injured. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ready for anything.

In the eight months since Dumbledore was killed by Minerva McGonagall, the Death Eaters were still celebrating the upcoming marriage of their Lord to Bellatrix Black, and Bellatrix and Voldemort's daughter's marriage to Harry Potter. If you walked through Slytherin Manor then all you would see were the Death Eaters laughing and joking about as they practiced their torturing on muggles and hid from Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix's sister who would drag them off for a robe fitting for the two weddings which they all dreaded, especially Bella and Libby who were the main targets for Cissa who would always want their opinion on the robes that they would be wearing when they married the loves of their lives. The Death Eaters would also frequently see Voldemort and Harry hiding from Narcissa in the top secret planning room that everyone knew where it was but not how to get in as you had to speak parseltongue to get in, something that only Voldemort, Harry and Libby could, so Libby would regularly join her father and Harry in hiding (sorry PLANNING) and leaving Bella at Cissa's mercy.

It was the 2nd May 1996 that Voldemort called all his forces together (apart from Cissa who was still planning for the weddings) to announce the date of the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was sitting on his throne on the top step of the dais with Bella and Libby on both sides and Harry behind his throne protecting all three of them. The forces that arrived were excited at the prospect of taking over Hogwarts and hopefully the Wizarding World. The speech that Voldemort gave to his troops went down in Wizarding History.

"Today is eight months since one of our own killed Albus Dumbledore and it is now that the Wizarding World is in such a state that we will not be opposed by any of them, apart from at Hogwarts. Together, we will begin to turn the Wizarding World around and make it better for all our sakes. No longer will bullying be allowed at Hogwarts under the supervision of my fiancée, Bellatrix Black. No longer will corruption be accepted in the Ministry of Magic under me. No longer will muggleborns and half-bloods be abused by their muggle relatives for the use of magic under new laws set down by my soon-to-be son-in-law, Harry Potter. No longer will the Wizarding World be stuck in the nineteenth century, instead it will be dragged into the twentieth century with new inventions thought up by my daughter, Libby. No longer will the light be able to be on top and the dark to languish in the shadows, afraid for our lives and freedom. The revolution starts today with the Battle of Hogwarts. Be ready for action in one hour."

At Hogwarts, a loud gong was heard throughout the castle. Immediately everybody threw down what they were doing and headed to report to the teachers in charge of their squads. Anyone that was not fighting were confined to their common rooms where they were locked in. The Battle of Hogwarts was starting. It only took a few minutes for Hogwarts to go from unprotected by staff or students to being protected by both. They were ready for anything that came their way. The Herbologists had pots of mandrakes, devils snare and other nasty plants lined up and their pink fluffy earmuff covering their ears. The Transfiguratists were waiting with their pockets full of stones that they were ready to transfigure into different things. The Potionists were standing around the battlements with a house elf next to them who would pop to get the poisons they needed. The Defensists were ready with their wands to down any Death Eater that happened along their way. Hogwarts and her inhabitants were ready for war.

Just outside the Hogwarts borders, the Death Eaters had made their camp and were finishing last minute duelling practices. Voldemort, Bella, Libby and Harry were in the centremost tent finishing planning their moves. Draco would stay at camp, monitoring the battle where he could send a squad of Death Eaters to help another squad by pressing the Dark Mark on Peter Pettigrew's arm and telling them where to go. The Death Eaters were ready to change their world.

At exactly midday, Voldemort led his army over the boundary of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts defendants stiffened as they saw the 500 strong army come racing up the hill from Hogsmeade to the Transfiguration Courtyard. Many of the defenders were frozen at the sight of the army that out-numbered them 3:1. Crying, eleven second years in the Potion squad ran inside to what they thought was safety. Unbeknown to them, Harry, Libby and Remus had led a squad of Death Eaters in through the passageway from Honeyduke's Sweet Shop where Mr Honeyduke, the owner gave up with no resistance along with the rest of Hogsmeade. The eleven second years ran straight into the squad of 20 Death Eaters who were about to fire on them and kill them when Harry, Libby, Remus and Nymphadora 'Dora' Yaxley (Tonks) suddenly sent thirteen Petrificus Totalus' to them and carefully levitated them to a classroom. The Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, out in the Transfiguration Couryard Voldemort and his Death Eaters were making short work of the student defenders. If they were under seventeen (or thereabouts) then they were stunned or put in a full body bind and levitated into a pile in the corner. If they were over seventeen or tried to send spells that were potentially harmful to the Death Eaters then they were usually severely injured or killed. The squad from Honeyduke's made their way to the Transfiguration Courtyard where they were engaged by a furious Neville Longbottom, who had been sent by Pomada Sprout from the Herbology squad to help with the fighting. He ran straight towards Harry and Libby.

"Why did you betray us?" Neville growled as he started to duel Libby and his fellow Gryffindor and Quidditch player, Katie Bell started to duel Harry.

"Because I am the Dark Lord's daughter, I did not betray you as I was never of the side of the light. I have always been dark" Libby answered as she threw dark curses at Neville who was dodging them, albeit not very well, "You could join us if you want, live to fight another day."

"NEVER" Neville yelled, "This if for my mum and dad."

"Oh yes, how are they. I'll get mum to finish them off when you're dead. At least you'll see them again. And mum may even let me help" said Libby sweetly in a mocking fashion.

"I won't let you."

"It's not a case of letting me, Neville, I will be able to as I've just killed you" said Libby as she sent a deep purple spell towards Neville, one that he had no hope of dodging. Neville crumpled to the ground which let Libby help Harry in his duel against Katie, but just as she had raised her wand with the killing curse on her lips, Harry yelled "Sectumsempra" and a beam of pure black light hit Katie in the stomach which now had a large gash in. With a look of shock and a last whisper of 'Traitor' Katie hit the ground, and never got up again.

Remus and Dora, who really liked each other at this point, were duelling the retired ex-Master Auror, Alistair 'Mad-eye' Moody. Moody had taught Dora everything she knew about Auror training and was putting up a good fight, cutting Remus at the shoulder. Unlike the other light people, Moody had no qualms about killing and was determined to do Remus and Dora in.

As the fighting quicken Remus suddenly said to Dora "Dora, I know this is at the wrong time, but will you marry me?"

"Oh Remus, it defiantly is at the wrong time but of course. Just wait until we've cleared up this mess before putting the ring on my finger" Dora replied, grinning as she sent a bone breaking hex back at Moody which he was unable to dodge with his wooden leg that hit him in the chest. Remus, seeing the opportunity, quickly followed Dora's spell up with a quick Avada Kedavra which stopped the old Aurors heart from beating. Remus then got down on his knee and slipped a diamond ring on Dora's finger. They lent in for a kiss when they were interrupted by Harry sending a spell at an Auror who was trying to hit the two of them for killing Moody. The two stood up, blushed, yelled a thank you to Harry before continuing on with the fighting.

Voldemort and Bella were fighting the remaining staff of Hogwarts, with the help of Minerva and Severus. They had already downed five of them but Hagrid was being hard to kill. Because of his giant ancestry, they couldn't kill him with anything less than a killing curse but Voldemort really didn't want to do that as it would mean that another person had to be buried. As his bone breaking hex bounced off of Hagrid again, he sent a jet of green light at Hagrid who fell to the ground with a large thump which shook the Transfiguration Courtyard.

Seeing that most of the defenders were dead, the remaining alive ones, that were not incapacitated, gave up as it was a hopeless cause and they were now outnumbered 10:1. Voldemort then hugged Bella while Harry and Libby and Remus and Dora had a good kiss. They had won, now the British Wizarding World would be on top again and peace would reign for as long as they all lived, which would be a long time as they all had Horcruxes (well Voldemort, Bella, Harry and Libby did). They had won.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue (11years later)

_1__st__ September 2007_

_Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London_

"Come on James" yelled an eleven year old boy with straight black hair and blue eyes to his nephew and best friend, a seven year old with scruffy, black, curly hair and green eyes as he ran towards his cousin.

"Not fair, you've got longer legs than me" the younger boy, James, called to him.

"Tom, stop teasing James" said an older woman with curly brown hair and violet eyes who was holding the hand of a nine year old girl with uncontrollable black/brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry sis" the older boy, Tom said to the woman.

"Have you been annoying James again?" asked a man with scruffy black hair and green eyes who kissed the older woman on the cheek.

"Maybe" Tom replied.

The man continued to stare at Tom.

"Yes" he conceded.

"In that case" said another man, older and snake like, someone who everybody on the platform bowed to and moved a distance away, "You are definitely a Slytherin."

"Say sorry James" said another woman who had uncontrollable black hair and violet eyes who was pushing a pushchair with two girls in, who both looked exactly like their mother.

"Yes mum, sorry James. I won't do it again" Tom said unhappily.

"Why do I not believe that" said a woman with bubblegum pink hair who was carrying a blue haired toddler.

"Because he won't keep to that promise Aunty Dora" said the girl with green eyes.

"You're right, that probably is the case Lily…Teddy, don't pull mummy's hair like that" answered 'Aunty Dora'.

"Here Dora, I'll take Teddy" said yet another man, this time with brown hair and amber eyes as Dora passed Teddy over to him.

"Remus" the man with green eyes said, nodding to him.

"Harry" answered Remus, "I see that we are the last here, you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah Remus" answered Tom enthusiastically.

"Bella?" asked Dora to the woman with black hair and violet eyes, "How are you coping with 'Meda and Minnie?"

"OK, they're at that phase that they do not want to go to sleep" said Bella.

"And consequently me and Libby have to babysit them so Bella can get to sleep" said Harry looking over to Libby. "Minister, when do you want that legislation in by?"

"Tomorrow if you can, but before next week if possible" answered the snake-like man.

"Fine Minister" replied Harry, it's done so I'll drop it off before the meeting with the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Merlin, I hate that guy, you can never get a straight answer out of him. At least I think it's a him, might be a woman for all I know."

In the eleven years since Lord Voldemort had won the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort and Bella had gotten married and had three kids, eleven year old Tom Severus Riddle and 1 year old twins, Andromeda ('Meda) Narcissa and Minerva (Minnie) Bella Riddle. Voldemort had been the Minister of Magic for ten years while Bella was going to run Hogwarts but fell pregnant and decided to stay at home and run things from behind the scenes.

Harry and Libby had married on Harry's seventeenth birthday and had two children, nine year old Lily Rose Potter and seven year old James Marvolo Potter. Harry was the Head of the Wizardgamot and Voldemort's assistant, dealing with the laws and all the mountains of parchmentwork that needed doing every week. Libby decided to write books about the war (told from their point of view) and had written all of their biographies. The one about Harry called 'Behind the Scar: The True Story of Love, Hate and Friendship' was a best seller with over 10 million copies sold. Libby also managed the Daily Prophet and had turned it into a respected newspaper.

Remus and Dora, after Remus' interesting proposal had settled down. Remus was working as the History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts under Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape (who were almost together, but they were still denying liking each other but everyone knew that they did). Dora, until four years ago had been an Auror but decided to start a family so became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They had had a son, Edward (Teddy) Sirius Lupin three years ago.

The Wizarding World had changed for the better under Voldemort's rule, and it was all because Hermione Jean Granger had had a change of person.


End file.
